ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder
How Cinder joined the Tourney After a decorated and successful military career, Ben left the Army at age 31 to enter the lucrative world of paramilitary contracting. After all, a guy with his flawless mission completion record and skillset should be making a lot more money. Ben found himself in-demand, with each successful mission leading him to the next difficult but impressive payday. Instead of engaging in off-the-books operations for his country, Ben was doing it for crooked corporations and CEOs. This eventually landed him on Interpol’s most wanted list, but thanks to what he’d learned working closely with them in the past, avoiding them was almost too simple. Ben had his ideal job, incredible pay, and was sought after by the most powerful people on the planet. Then he got the call that would change his life forever. Ben received a contract offer for an almost ridiculous sum. The mission; infiltrate Ultratech to steal data related to “Project Cinder”. None of Ben’s contacts or colleagues had ever heard of anyone ever putting out a contract that targeted Ultratech. In fact, information on Ultratech was so scarce that it seemed like every other agency and corporation on the planet was pretending it didn’t exist. The danger, the difficulty, and the mystery only made the contract more appealing to Ben. Ben signed and began researching “Project Cinder”. The more he learned, the less he felt like he knew. Ben had to go deeper. Many months passed as Ben worked Ultratech from the inside; making friends with higher level employees, bugging their gear or offices, and watching and listening for something, anything, that might point him in the right direction. The only piece of information he had after nearly a year on contract only increased his desire to complete the mission - all signs pointed toward extraterrestrial origins for "Project Cinder". As Cinder, though he failed to kill Glacius, he killed several police officers. He suddenly found himself being hunted by one of Sparda's children Vergil. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a small fireball in his right hand. After the announcer calls his name Cinder does a hard left kick as the camera zooms, then blasts a beam of fire and says "Time to burn!" Special Moves Pyrobomb (Neutral) Cinder throws a small plasma bomb projectile at the opponent. Pyrobombs are harmless, but are sticky and will attach to the opponent if they connect, even when blocking. Up to three Pyrobombs can be on the screen at one time. Throwing a fourth will cause all existing Pyrobombs to detonate immediately. Hitting Cinder causes all Pyrobombs in play to fizzle out harmlessly. Trailblazer (Side) Cinder transforms his body into a spinning fireball, charging forwards. Fire Flash (Up) Cinder leaps into the air, kicking his enemy off the ground with a somersaulting attack. Inferno (Down) Cinder ejects a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hand. Pyre Flash (Hyper Smash) Cinder runs to his opponent. If he hits, he rapidly punches and kicks the opponent twenty cars, then does two Trailblazers, then does 10 more kicks and finishes with a stronger Fire Flash. After this, the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Cremation (Final Smash) Cinder blasts fire at the opponent and watches as he/she screams his/her star KO scream and is soon reduced to ashes, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Cinder raises his right fist and says "Yeah, played with fire!" #Cinder brings his arms down saying "I'm just too hot!" then flies away. #Cinder spreads his arms then makes a fiery explosion and laughs, then raises his left arm and says "That was too much fun!" On-Screen Appearance Cinder flies down in a fireball, then jumps to face his opponent and says "I would not want to be you today." Trivia *Cinder's rival is Sparda's oldest son, Vergil. *Cinder shares his Japanese voice actor with Dr. Neo Cortex. *Cinder shares his French voice actor with Michael Knight. *Cinder shares his Arabic voice actor with Club, Rugal Bernstein, Festro, Tahno and Rin Okumura. *Cinder shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ned Flanders. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes